


From Egypt with Love

by TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal, VibratingBlondeChild



Category: South Park
Genre: Egypt, Egyptian Creek AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/pseuds/VibratingBlondeChild
Summary: Pharaoh Craig takes a tour of the pyramid during the final days of construction and guess who leads that tour?Will the Pharaoh take a liking to this cute pyramid worker?Will they spend a special evening together?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36
Collections: feb 2021 - sp creek server does egyptian and/or smut





	From Egypt with Love

**Author's Note:**

> VibratingBlondeChild: 
> 
> "Hey everyone! I'm so excited to share our Egyptian Creek AU collab! I had so much fun working with SpiritAnimal on this project. I had this whole Egypt AU idea in my head for the longest time, and legit, this beautiful human being brought it to life perfectly! He is such a talented writer. I had followed him for the longest time, always wondering when he'll write a new awesome Creek story, and by some miracle, I got to work with him on that very story you are about to read today! I hope you enjoy this amazing fic as much as I have <3"
> 
> TweekTweakIsMySpiritAnimal:
> 
> This story would not exist without VibratingBlondeChild’s art and support. The first piece of art in the story inspired me to write the first six scenes and the second piece of art inspired me to finish the seventh.
> 
> VibratingBlondeChild’s art has always impressed me, especially the pencil sketches. The care they put into the work is apparent from the moment you look at the faces - they always tell such an amazing story. I also love how the signatures are hidden in plain sight.
> 
> It is a true honor to work with VibratingBlondeChild!

**Scene 1: The Palace of the Pharaoh**

Pharaoh Craig was in one of his usual bad moods as he sat atop the thrown in his full royal attire. Craig normally wouldn’t don his nemes or usekh collar, but he was in a formal meeting today with his top advisors and needed to look the part even if he was not at all interested in the matters they were discussing.

If you asked Craig, the best thing about his nemes was how the headdress included a carving of Stripe, his pet guinea pig. In fairness the Stripe that modeled for the headdress was two Stripes ago, but no one else needed to know that.

The current Stripe was situated on Craig’s shoulder surveying the room. Stripe and Craig gazed upon the group before them. They were three hours into the meeting and been arguing about what best to do about palace security for the last twenty minutes.

Craig decided he wanted to move to the next topic and proclaimed, “I agree with Token. His advice has never failed us in these matters.”

Jimmy started to protest, “But Pharaoh, I really think we should…”

“I said I agree with Token. He is head of security is he not?”

“Thank you Pharaoh.” Token said politely.

Jimmy was not pleased. “Token’s plan involves us wasting time putting Stripe’s face on every exterior door which, respectfully, isn’t necessary.” 

“You dare talk shit about Stripe?” Craig said coldly.

Jimmy relented realizing this was the wrong thing to say. “Apologies Pharaoh.”

“What’s next on the agenda?” Craig asked, clearly to put an end to that discussion.

Clyde jumped up. “The construction of the pyramid, which will eventually serve as your final resting place, is nearly completed if you would like to tour the site.”

Craig turned to face Clyde. Clyde was his personal assistant and even though he technically wasn’t on the official list of top advisors in matters of state Clyde organized these meetings and kept everything running.

“I will tour the site tomorrow afternoon.”

“Very good sir.” Clyde said.

“Anything else?”

“That’s the end of the agenda unless anyone else has anything that needs to be brought up.” Clyde said looking around the room.

Either no one had anything to add, or the advisors saw the look on Craig’s face and figured it was time to go.

Either way, a few moments of silence past and Craig stood up. “Then I call this meeting to its end.”

And with that Craig left the room with Stripe still atop his shoulder.

“What’s up his ass?” Jimmy asked Clyde.

“That’s our Pharaoh.” Clyde responded in a tone of horror that Jimmy would ask such a disrespectful thing about the Pharaoh.

“He is gone.” Token said dully. “He can’t hear you.”

“Oh, well in that case I have no idea.” Clyde added freely. “I think it’s possible the reason he is in such a foul mood is because nothing is up his ass if you know what I mean.”

“You are his personal assistant, go assist him.” Jimmy said with a laugh.

“No way. I love the Pharaoh, but he needs to fine someone other than me for those things.”

“You should bring him by the guinea sphinx tomorrow. When work finished on that last year he was thrilled. Maybe that will cheer him up.” Token offered.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Clyde said thoughtfully.

“Maybe he will pick up a cute pyramid worker when he tours the place tomorrow.” Jimmy whispered conspiratorially.

“That’s a great idea. I think he would be easier to work for if he was getting some.” Clyde exclaimed excitedly. “Maybe I’ll get a blond to show him around the pyramid.”

“That would be his type.” Jimmy said nodding.

“Can we stop discussing the Pharaoh’s sex life?” Token stated tiredly as he finished gathering his things to go.

“I better go see where he went.” Clyde said nervously. Clyde gave Jimmy and Token a nod and headed for the door.

**Scene 2: The Pyramid Entrance Hall**

The next day the crew building the Pharaoh’s pyramid was hard at work.

“Move faster Kyle. I thought you would be good at building pyramids given your background.”

“Shut up fat-ass.” Kyle responded angrily. “I can’t believe they put you in charge.”

“The higher ups recognize my authority!” Cartman said with an evil grin.

“We are working as hard as we can man.” Stan said exhaustedly as they continued to push large stones into place to finish the entrance hall of the pyramid.

“Well, you are going to have to work extra hard because I have been asked to pick one of you to give the Pharaoh a tour.”

Kyle stopped and looked at Cartman, “The Pharaoh wants a tour from one of us?”

“Yes, he wants to get a tour from someone that has worked hard to build it and understands the layout. He also wants that person to be blond for some reason.”

Tweek and Kenny, who had been minding their own business while Cartman, Stan and Kyle had been talking, looked up from their work. They had been finishing up a booby trap on the other side of the room to harm any future grave robbers.

“Does that mean you need one of us?” Kenny asked with a grin as he ran his left hand through his blond hair.

“That is correct,” Cartman said turning to them.

“Did you make up that blond thing just to exclude me?” Kyle asked annoyed.

“No. I would just tell you I wasn’t picking you.”

“That’s a fair point Kyle. Cartman would just not pick you – he wouldn’t make up a weird lie.” Stan added.

“Sure he wouldn’t.” Kyle spat sarcastically. 

“Anyway.” Cartman said looking at Tweek and Kenny. “Who wants to give the Pharaoh a tour?”

“I would.” Tweek and Kenny said together.

“What’s it worth to you?” Cartman asked them.

“Oh Gods. What do you want?” Tweek asked concerned as Kenny pondered Cartman’s question.

“Food, gold, anything of value really. I’m not picky.”

“I could give you gold I suppose.” Tweek offered nervously. He like the idea of giving the Pharaoh a tour. Tweek had done a lot of the design work for the interior of the pyramid and was proud of his work. He had also heard rumors once the pyramid was completed an expansion of the palaces east wing was being considered. If the Pharaoh liked the work on the pyramid, then maybe Tweek would get a job working in the palace.

Also, the Pharaoh was a very handsome man and only a year or two older than Tweek. Who knows what could happen?

As Cartman considered how much money he could get out of Tweek, Kenny spoke up. “I can’t give you much gold…”

“Well of course not, you are poor.” Cartman cut in with a laugh.

Kenny didn’t retaliate in order to stay in Cartman’s good graces. “As I was saying, I can’t give you much gold, but I can get you a date with Heidi.”

Cartman’s eyes widened in surprise. “You can?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting.” Cartman said pondering the idea. “Yes, I think I will take that trade.”

Tweek’s heart fell as Kenny smiled.

At that moment Butters came running out from an inner chamber. He was yelling “The snakes got loose!”

“Not again.” Tweek grumbled. He hated the snake traps as they took a long time to reset and were very dangerous.

Butters slowed to a stop in front of Tweek and Kenny breathing heavily. When Butters bent over to catch his breath Tweek saw something horrifying laying atop his back.

A snake.

“Butters!” Tweek shouted as the snake leapt off Butter’s back and went for Kenny’s arm. Kenny stumbled backwards and stepped on the trap he and Tweek had just set up.

Before anyone could do anything, a poisoned dart shot through the air and hit Kenny square in the chest. A second later Kenny was on the ground dead as the snake rushed into a dark corner of the room.

“Oh god they killed Kenny.” Stan shouted in disbelief.

“You bastards!” Kyle added in horror.

“I guess that means you are giving the tour Tweek.” Cartman muttered. “I really wanted to go on that date too.”

“Oh Gods.” Tweek said weekly looking down at poor Kenny.

**Scene 3: Just outside the Pyramid**

Tweek had barely enough time to catch the snakes, drag Kenny’s body away, and reset both traps before he had to meet the Pharaoh’s head of security. Luckily the local snake charmer, Bridon Gueermo, was around to help with the snakes. Bridon always had a way with music.

It would have been easier if Cartman would have helped, but he had been no help at all. Cartman just starting talking about how this was a good test for Tweek to see if he could perform under pressure.

Tweek took a deep breath as he walked to the Pyramid entrance. He had wanted a chance to clean himself up before meeting the Pharaoh, but he hadn’t had time and still looked disheveled.

Tweek was looking down at his dirty clothes when the head of security arrived. “Hello, my name is Token and I’m the Pharaoh’s head of security. You must be leading the tour.”

“Yes. I’m Tweek sir.”

Token nodded. “We need to go over some security concerns, I heard someone died earlier.”

“Yes, that is correct.” Tweek said somberly. 

Over the next fifteen minutes Tweek explained the route he wanted to use to show the Pharaoh the interior of the pyramid and highlighted all the booby traps on a map.

When Tweek was finished Token said, “We have around two hours before the Pharaoh arrives. I need you to turn off the traps and get yourself cleaned up. Once those concerns are addressed, I can approve the tour.”

Tweek nodded thankful he had more time.

“I’ll meet you back here in two hours then.” Token said curtly.

Tweek nodded and turned to head back into the pyramid to disarm the traps.

Two hours later all of the traps were off, Tweek was wearing clean clothes, and he was back at the entrance where Token told him they would meet up. Tweek had even convinced Butters to take Tweek’s map and double check everything was safe while Tweek went to change.

“Is everything ready?” Token asked Tweek as he walked up to him.

“Yes sir.” Tweek replied nodding.

“Good.” Token said giving Tweek a once over with his eyes. Whether Token thought Tweek looked professional enough to lead the tour or not he didn’t say.

“Alright, wait here. I will return with the Pharaoh and his personal assistant Clyde in a few minutes.”

Tweek rocked on the balls of his feet while he waited. What if he screwed up and the Pharaoh had him fired? Or killed? Pharaohs had that power.

Tweek’s nervousness was replaced by full on panic and arousal when the Pharaoh came into view. The Pharaoh looked… well the Pharaoh looked amazing.

He was tall, dark, and handsome. His chest was exposed and Tweek wouldn’t have been surprised if the Pharaoh was oiled up. The Pharaoh’s pecs glistened in the sun and Tweek’s eyes traveled down to his equally defined and glistening abdominal muscles.

It took a few more seconds, but Tweek’s eyes eventually traveled back up past the pecs and landed on the Pharaoh’s eyes. The Pharaoh’s eyes were a beautiful deep blue and told Tweek two things: (1) The Pharaoh was aware that he was sculpted like a God and (2) that Tweek had noticed and liked what he saw.

By the time Token, Clyde and the Pharaoh reached him Tweek was bright red.

“Who is this embarrassed man?” the Pharaoh asked.

Token responded. “This is Tweek. He is one of the designers for the pyramids interior and traps.”

“Have you done a good job?” The Pharaoh asked Tweek.

“I have done the best job I can for you Pharaoh.” Tweek said bowing. “I hope you find it to your liking.”

“I better. I will rest here for millennia to come after my passing.”

Tweek nodded.

“You said there are traps for those that would dare desecrate my tomb?”

“Yes.” Token said. “They are very… effective.”

Tweek’s cheeks drained of color remembering how effective they had been on poor Kenny.

“Well then, let’s go.” The Pharaoh said nodding to Tweek.

“Yes Pharaoh.”

Tweek led them into the entrance hall and explained the work that had gone into designing the pyramid and how it differed from ones built previously.

Token remained silent but took particular notice when Tweek outlined where the traps were located. Token must be a very good head of security.

The Pharaoh remained quiet as well for the first half of the tour. His eyes were always on Tweek and it made Tweek feel so seen. It scared him a little. He was having trouble stopping his eyes from wandering to the Pharaoh’s still-exposed chest.

Clyde was the antithesis of silent as he gasped at the vastness of the rooms and the barbarity of the traps. Tweek found it helpful to feed off his energy to keep the momentum of the tour going.

As they walked down a passage to the final chamber, the King’s Chamber, Tweek fell silent as there wasn’t really anything interesting about the hallway yet. They weren’t installing any traps in here until tomorrow.

“You are clearly a knowledgeable and talented designer Tweek.” The Pharaoh stated.

They made eye contact and Tweek held the Pharaoh’s gaze. “Thank you for the kind words Pharaoh. I could receive no higher praise.”

The Pharaoh smiled at this response and Tweek’s heart melted. Tweek looked away and concentrated on walking the rest of the way to the final chamber trying to calm himself. Tweek was giving a tour, he should not be acting like a lovestruck teenager.

When they reached the chamber the Pharaoh’s face hardened and he became pensive. Tweek, Token, and Clyde stood by the door as the Pharaoh walked around the room.

“Do you have any information about this chamber?” Clyde asked Tweek.

“Of course, but this will be the Pharaoh’s final resting place when he dies. I imagine he wants to take a moment to consider that before I continue.”

Tweek thought the Pharaoh was out of ear shot, but he appeared beside them a second later.

“Considerate and cute.”

Tweek jumped a foot in the air at this comment and the Pharaoh let out a chuckle.

The Pharaoh gave the room one more look and said, “I grow weary of contemplating my own mortality. We shall head home.”

Token and Clyde nodded while Tweek was sad their time together was over.

“Clyde, arrange for Tweek to come by the palace tomorrow for dinner. I shall be ready to hear all about the construction of this room then. I would also like his opinion on the palace expansion plans. Make sure you have any documents he will need to look over.”

“Yes Pharaoh.” Clyde said trying and failing to suppress his smile as Tweek’s heart leapt.

Tweek led them out of the labyrinth and when they arrived at the pyramid entrance, the sun was no more than fifteen minutes away from setting.

“We need to get back now Pharaoh.” Token said sternly as he observed the setting sun.

“You do get nervous when I’m out after dark.” The Pharaoh commented with a grin.

“It’s my job to keep you safe.”

The Pharaoh nodded and turned to Tweek.

“Thank you Tweek, for the tour and your hard work.”

“Of course, Pharaoh.”

“You can call me Craig.”

Token and Clyde looked up surprised. Craig normally never allowed people to call him by his given name.

“That would make me nervous Pharaoh.” Tweek said with a light twitch.

Craig walked up to Tweek so that they were only a few inches apart. Craig smiled down at Tweek, who was just a little shorter than Craig. “Don’t be nervous, I won’t hurt you – unless you ask.”

Tweek had been maintaining eye contact, but that last part caused Tweek’s eyes to drop to the ground as his face filled with heat yet again.

“Clyde and Token will come to fetch you tomorrow.” Craig said looking down at a Tweek that was overwhelmed with desire.

Token let out a cough.

“I’m ready to go Token, you can calm down.” Craig said as he turned to head back to the palace.

**Scene 4: The Path Between the Palace and Pyramid**

**“** I am a genius.”

“Uh huh.” Token said as he and Clyde approached the pyramid to collect Tweek.

“I knew setting up the Pharaoh with a cute blond would snap the king of apathy out of it.”

“I think it was actually Jimmy’s idea.”

“Well, I carried out the plan perfectly. There is no way the Pharaoh doesn’t ask him to stay the night and bone Tweek all night long.”

“They did have some chemistry.” Token admitted.

“Tweek was drooling over him and the Pharaoh asked Tweek to call him Craig.” It’s already written in the stars.

“No need to be so excited about the Pharaoh possibly getting some.”

“Tweek better be ready. I have overheard the Pharaoh in bed before and it sounded intense.”

“We are going to walk in silence the rest of the way.” Token declared horrified at the idea of discussing what the Pharaoh was like in bed.

“You are no fun.” Clyde said annoyed. “This is good for all of us Token. The Pharaoh is always in a much better mood when he has a companion.”

“Ugh,” was all Token said in response.

\---

A little way away Tweek was reviewing a new booby trap being added to the hallway just before the King’s Chamber that involved a piece of the floor falling away to a pit with spikes below.

“I would not want to fall into this trap.” Butters said anxiously as Stan and Kyle moved the break-away piece of floor in place.

“I completely agree.” Tweek replied

Stan straightened up and added, “At least the poison dart was instantaneous. You could land on one of those spikes and slowly bleed to death.”

Tweek shivered at the thought.

Thankfully Butters changed the subject. “We better get going fellas. We are supposed to get back to finishing the entrance hall.”

Kyle nodded and they started walking.

“I heard from Cartman you are having dinner at the palace tonight to look over the expansion plans?” Stan asked Tweek.

“Yes.”

“I wonder If you can bring your favorite crew if you work in the palace.” Stan wondered hopefully.

“If I get the opportunity I’ll ask.” Tweek responded. Privately Tweek probably wouldn’t ask for his current work crew to join him even if he had the power to make that happen if that meant Cartman would be coming along.

“I heard from Cartman the Pharaoh was flirting with you.” Kyle said with a sly smile.

“Oh Gods. How did Cartman find that out?”

“So, it is true!” Kyle said with a smile. “I think Cartman knows one of the Pharaoh’s assistants, Clyde maybe?”

“Yeah, that’s him.” Tweek said flatly.

“The Pharaoh was flirting with you! This is like a fairy tale!” Butters exclaimed.

Tweek went red. “I’m just going to see if I can help with the palace expansion. This isn’t a fairy tale.”

“Tweek likes the Pharaoh. Tweek likes the Pharaoh.” Stan teased in a sing-song voice.

“Oh, Gods keep it down!” Tweek said in a panic as they reached the entrance hall.

“We are just teasing Tweek.” Kyle said with a kind smile.

Tweek nodded. “Well, I better go,” and he turned to leave.

“Bye Tweek!” Butters called happily as Tweek scurried away.

\---

Outside the pyramid Clyde and Token approached the main entrance.

“Is this where we are supposed to meet him?” Clyde asked.

“Yes, and there he is now.” Token said as he spotted Tweek exiting the pyramid.

Token and Clyde waited where they stood for Tweek to walk up to them.

Once Tweek arrived he said, “Hello again. I’m ready to go.”

“Excellent. Then let’s head out.” Token said as he turned towards the palace.

The walk was quiet at first and then Tweek asked, “What is the palace like? I have never been inside.”

“It’s great.” Clyde said eagerly. “It’s huge, around 60 rooms I think at last count. It houses many of the servants and advisors to the Pharaoh so there are always a lot of people around.”

Tweek nodded and then asked another question. “Who is going to be at the dinner? Will there be a lot of people?”

“Umm no. it’s just you and the Pharaoh.” Clyde replied.

“Oh, Gods what!” Tweek said as he twitched.

Clyde laughed in response to Tweek’s outburst. “Calm down man, he wants to spend more time getting to know you I think.”

Tweek gulped. This was like a date.

“Come to think of it maybe you should stop by my room before we drop you off at dinner. You should wear something more formal for dinner with the Pharaoh.”

Token, who had been very quiet up until this point, said, “I agree with Clyde. His clothes may be a little big on you, but even so you should be more formally dressed.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Clyde shot at Token.

“If the oversized garment fits.”

“I’m perfect just the way I am.” Clyde said in a huff.

“I never said you weren’t. I just said your clothes will be big on Tweek.” Token said wishing he had just kept this mouth shut.

“This was the nicest thing I have.” Tweek said sadly.

“Don’t worry Tweek.” Clyde addedkindly. “I think you look fine; I just want to make sure you look like you belong in the palace.”

Tweek nodded biting his lip. 

They walked for another few minutes in silence and then they reached the front of the palace. Tweek had seen the outside before, but it looked far more intimidating now that he was about to go inside.

“Hello Kevin.” Token said nodding to a guard as they passed through the entry way. Kevin nodded, but kept his eyes forward.

“I’m always impressed at how they stand at attention so perfectly.” Clyde said.

“I have trained them well.” Token responded with a hint of pride in his voice.

Tweek wasn’t totally listening as he was looking at a sculpture of the Pharaoh as a young boy, no more than nine or ten.

Token noticed this and said, “That is one of my favorite sculptures in the whole palace.”

“Mine too.” Clyde added. “That’s about the age he was when we met him.”

Tweek hadn’t known the Pharaoh as a child, but he looked adorable.

“Anyway. I must be off. Clyde make sure he gets to dinner within the next twenty minutes or so.”

“Don’t worry Token. I’m on it!”

Token nodded and turned down a hallway to their right.

“We need to go this way to my room.” Clyde said to Tweek leading them forward. “My room is very close to the Pharaohs because I’m his most trusted assistant.”

Tweek had the feeling Clyde was boasting about this, but as a commoner Tweek was impressed by the sheer fact Clyde lived in the palace at all.

When they reached Clyde’s room, they looked through some formal attire of Clyde’s and picked out something that would fit him. After ten minutes they found something that worked. It was a little big on Tweek as Clyde was a little thicker around the middle, but it worked well enough because they were the same height.

“Thank you so much Clyde. I have rarely seen garments of this quality.” Tweek said thankfully while feeling the softness of the material under his fingers.

“No problem at all Tweek. The Pharaoh has been in an uncharacteristically happy mood since yesterday and I want to keep that going.”

Tweek nodded as Clyde continued to rummage around in a pile of clothes.

Clyde found what he was looking for and handed Tweek a cloth headband. “This completes the look.”

Tweek nodded and put it on his head. He actually had one of these for when he worked outside to protect his eyes from sweat. But the one Clyde handed him with much nicer.

“Now let’s get you to that dinner!”

**Scene 5: The Palace Dining Room**

Tweek was sitting at a beautiful table in an impressive room that screamed wealth and royalty. The walls were carved with larger-than-life images of Egypt and former Pharaohs. Directly behind Tweek was a carving featuring Pharaoh Thomas, who was the previous Pharaoh and Craig’s late father.

Tweek could feel Thomas’s eyes on him. It was like meeting the father of the boy you liked and realizing he hated you. Thomas’s ghost was going haunt him forever now.

“You look frightened Tweek.”

“Oh Gods!” Tweek yelped as he jumped out of his chair.

“You are an easily startled creature aren’t you.” Craig said with amusement as he walked up to the table. “Even more than the guinea pigs.”

“I’m sorry Pharaoh. I was entranced by the carvings and your greeting took me by surprise.”

“No need to apologize. I like your jumpiness.”

“Really?” Tweek asked as they both sat down.

Craig clapped his hands twice and a servant came in with a basket of warm bread that smelled fantastic.

“I think it’s representative of how you don’t hide your emotions. You wear them on your sleeve for all to see.”

Craig took a piece of bread for himself and pushed the basket closer to Tweek as a way to get him to take a piece.

Tweek obliged and Craig continued. “I mask my emotions. I won’t lie and say it’s not natural for me, but I need to protect myself as Pharaoh. It’s important to not let others know, particularly enemies, what I’m planning or thinking.”

“That sounds very difficult.” Tweek said just before taking a bite of the bread. The warmth and flavor of the bread was wonderful and forced a smile onto Tweek’s face.

“Good isn’t it.” Craig said with a grin as Tweek nodded and took another bite.

“I wish I could be more like you sometimes Tweek. It took you two seconds to tell me you found me attractive yesterday in a way much more efficient than words would have allowed.”

Tweek started coughing after swallowing the piece of bread in his mouth too quickly. He reached for his water and took small sips before looking up at Craig.

“I apologize Pharaoh.” Tweek said timidly.

“For the coughing fit or for finding me attractive?” Craig asked with a wicked grin.

Tweek went red.

“Because the first has thankfully passed and the second one excites me.”

Tweek let out a nervous laugh.

“Because I knew this, I purposefully wore clothes that would cover my chest to make you feel more comfortable.”

“Thank you.”

“I have been doing most of the talking, how about you tell me about yourself.”

Tweek nodded and started telling Craig about his family and work. Craig appeared to find Tweek and his life fascinating.

Tweek explained how his parents distribute caffeinated beverages to workers to make them more alert in the mornings and how Tweek’s relationship with them was strained since he didn’t want to continue the family business because he found a love for designing the pyramids.

Craig’s attention never left Tweek, which made Tweek feel like he was under a spotlight.

Tweek paused after explaining his role on the pyramid construction process and the work that went into the King’s Chamber to see if the Pharaoh had any questions. Craig didn’t, but took the opportunity to clap his hands again and the dinner course appeared.

Tweek’s eyes grew wide as a platter of perch, a fish found in the Nile, was laid in the middle of the table. This was followed by a platter of beef. Tweek was in heaven. He could normally afford meat once or twice a week, let alone two meat dishes in one evening.

“Your eyes tell me you are not used to such delicacies and that you favor the fish dish.”

Tweek nodded.

“I myself love a well-prepared perch and Chef, the palace chef, is the most talented man to ever grace the kitchens here.”

Tweek waited for the Pharaoh to take his food from the platters before taking some food for himself. They ate it silence for a while enjoying the food.

Once they had eaten their fill a server appeared to clear the plates.

“Thank you, Scott.” Craig said as the server left the room.

Tweek’s eyes followed Scott as he left the room, but when Scott’s figure disappeared, Tweek looked back at the table and jumped and shrieked in surprise.

Three guinea pigs had appeared on his side of the table, but when Tweek jumped they retreated to the Pharaoh.

“You are in need of a good massage Tweek.” Craig said amused. “You are very tense.”

“How did they get here?” Tweek asked trying to calm himself.

“Stripe and the Guinea Squad have free reign of the palace. They are normally close to me.”

“How many are there?” Tweek asked lowering his head to look at the Guinea Squad on their level.

“Seven in total right now. The other four are probably around here somewhere.”

Stripe was clearly the leader. The other two remained close to Craig, but Stripe crossed to the table and stared up into Tweek’s face.

“You can pet him.”

Tweek slowly brought his hand to Stripe and used two fingers to pet the cute little creature.

“If Stripe approves of you this quickly then you must be extraordinary. Clyde has been trying to get Stripe to like him for years.”

Tweek let out a chuckle and straightened up.

Stripe returned to Craig for a pet and then the Squad was off.

“That was so cool.” Tweek said amazed.

“Yeah, it was,” Craig said rotating in his seat to watch the guineas retreat off to who knows where.

“Well then.” Craig said as he turned to face Tweek again. “We should discuss business before dessert.”

“There is more food?”

“I want to show you the full extent of my hospitality Tweek, and that means dessert will be coming out soon.”

“You are far too kind.”

Craig smiled and continued, “We shall discuss some business first to give you some time to digest.”

Tweek nodded.

“Clyde, bring in Wendy.” Craig called.

A minute later Clyde appeared with a woman that must have been Wendy.

“Good evening Pharaoh.” Wendy said politely with some scrolls in her hand.

“It is a fine evening indeed.” Craig said looking at Tweek.

Craig turned back to Wendy. “I will leave you to show Tweek the initial sketches. If he accepts the position, he will finalize them and report to you throughout the construction process. Bring him through what has been done so far.”

“Of course.” Wendy said curtly.

“Goodbye for now Tweek.” Craig said as he walked out of the room with Clyde.

Wendy was very nice and showed Tweek the designs they had completed and the gaps that would have to be filled in. Tweek already had ideas and was excited. Wendy would be a far better boss then Cartman.

Craig and Clyde returned around twenty minutes later.

“So Tweek, will you come work in the palace when the pyramid is completed?”

“It would be my honor.”

“Excellent!” Then we can move onto dessert.

Wendy and Clyde left the room and Scott returned with a platter of figs, plums and dates.

“This is wonderful.” Tweek said happily taking a plum. He looked up at Craig and froze. “I’m sorry I should have let you go first.”

“No need Tweek. I’m not having any of the fruit.”

“You aren’t having dessert?” Tweek asked confused.

Craig’s eyes locked onto Tweek’s. “I’m having my dessert later.”

**Scene 6: The Palace Courtyard**

After Tweek finished the last of the figs, all the while hoping he was the dessert the Pharaoh was having later, Craig rose to his feet.

“Now that you have accepted my offer to work in the palace, I want to show you something.”

Craig stood up and Tweek followed suit. Craig turned and beckoned for Tweek to follow him. They went down several long hallways and took a handful of turns. Just when Tweek was thinking he would never find his way back on his own they ended up outside.

“This is beautiful!” Tweek said looking around at the garden Craig had led him too. “Such amazing plants. They must be so beautiful when they bloom in the morning.”

“If you think the plants are beautiful then look up.” Craig said softly as he gently put his hand under Tweek’s chin and directed his face up.

Tweek shivered, but it was not cold in the garden. The Pharaoh’s hand felt so smooth and gentle on his chin.

“What do you think?” Craig asked as he removed his hand.

“It’s inspiring.” Tweek said looking up hoping the dark garden would hide his flush cheeks.

“Do you want me to show you some of my favorite constellations?

“Yes please.”

“Mind if I steer you?” Craig said putting a hand on Tweek’s waist.

“N-n-no.” Tweek stuttered flushed with desire.

Craig chuckled as he positioned himself behind Tweek with one hand on each side of his waist.

Tweek had to fight the urge to scream, ‘just bend me over already’ as Craig turned Tweek around 50 degrees to the left.

“We are looking south now, which means we should look for the boat, the sheep, and the tadpole.”

Craig lowered his head to rest on Tweek’s shoulder so that they would be looking at the sky from the same angle. Their ears brushed up against one another briefly and Tweek was lucky he didn’t swoon.

Craig removed his hand from the left side of Tweek’s waist and again used it to gently direct Tweek’s face to the proper group of stars.

“Look at that bright collection of stars over there. That is the tadpole’s tail and to the right you can make out the body.”

“I see it.” Tweek said nervously feeling the heat emanate off of Craig.

Craig gently directed Tweek towards the boat and then the sheep.

“You know a lot about the stars Pharaoh.”

“I will admit they transfix me like nothing on Earth has, or had until yesterday.”

“W-what has transfixed you Pharaoh?” Tweek asked quietly.

Craig used the hand on Tweek’s waist to spin him around in order for them to face each other. Craig moved his lips to Tweek’s ear and whispered, “you” and then bit Tweek’s ear gently.

Tweek couldn’t help himself, he backed up an inch to put Craig’s lips in front of him and kissed him.

If Craig was surprised, he didn’t show it. He started kissing back immediately and loved the softness of Tweek’s lips on his own. After around thirty seconds they broke apart.

“Would you like me to show you my favorite constellations in the northern sky or take you back to my room?”

“Room.” Tweek said immediately.

Craig nodded and chuckled. “Follow me.” 

**Scene 7: The Bed of the** **Pharaoh**

Craig was leading Tweek to his room with a fire in his heart. He had only met this amazing man a day ago and he already knew Tweek was special to him. Learning more about Tweek over dinner had cemented that. Stripe even approved of him!

Craig wanted nothing more than to lay Tweek down on his bed and pamper him. After that Craig could hold Tweek close all night.

When they reached the hallway directly outside Craig’s room they stopped.

“Wait here a moment Tweek, I need to talk to Clyde to ensure no one disturbs us.”

Tweek nodded. Once the Pharaoh disappeared around the corner Tweek let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Tweek was so tingly he decided to lean against the nearest wall and close his eyes to center himself.

The Pharaoh clearly liked him assuming Tweek had correctly interpreted where this evening was going. The way the Pharaoh had asked Tweek about himself at dinner made Tweek feel like this was more than some fling. The Pharaoh genuinely appeared to care about Tweek’s responses and that had made Tweek feel seen. This thought made Tweek weak in the knees as he continued to lean against the wall.

A minute later Tweek’s eyes shot open when a hand touched the wall to the left of his head.

Craig had returned and was shirtless.

“Where did your shirt go?” asked a baffled Tweek.

“Do you want me to put it back on?” responded a cocky Craig.

Tweek shook his head ‘no’ and then Craig leaned in.

Craig’s face was less than five inches from him and the look of confidence on Craig’s face told Tweek that Craig fully expected to take Tweek on a very sexual journey. Tweek was mesmerized by how handsome Craig was. The piercing on his right eyebrow excited Tweek in highly inappropriate ways. 

“You ready to see my bedroom?” Craig said coolly.

“Yes Pharaoh.” Tweek said in the most confident voice he could muster.

Craig took Tweek by the hand and led him to the door.

Tweek let out a gasp at the size and opulence of the room. Craig took Tweek’s surprise as an opportunity to push him back onto the bed. Tweek giggled as Craig appeared on top of him.

“Hey.” Craig said breathing heavily. His abs on full display for Tweek’s eyes to drink in.

“Oh hi.” Tweek said nervously looking back up at Craig’s face. He was starting to shake from nerves.

“What’s wrong Tweek?” Craig said concerned as the confidence he had shown a moment ago vanished.

“You’re the Pharaoh and I’m just me.” Tweek said quietly.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s stressful.”

Craig figured Tweek was trying to say he was intimidated. After all Craig was the Pharaoh and had just whisked the blond from a pyramid and into his bed over the course of a day.

Craig changed tacks and decided to warm Tweek up slowly.

Craig leaned down and kissed him. Tweek kissed back, but he could feel that Tweek was tense in a way he wasn’t in the garden.

Craig broke the kiss. “I’m not going to hurt you Tweek. And we don’t have to do this.”

“I want it.” Tweek said pleadingly and Craig believed him. “I’m just scared.”

“How about I give you a massage first to relax you?”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that!”

“I’m offering. It would give me a good excuse to run my hands all over you while releasing the tension.”

That sold Tweek, so he nodded in agreement and Craig stood up.

“Clyde!” He shouted towards the direction of the hallway. “I need the massage table and oils.”

Tweek sat up wondering if Clyde happened to be within ear shot, but Tweek shouldn’t have doubted the personal assistant because within ten seconds they heard a response from Clyde that sounded like he wasn’t very far away. “Yes Pharaoh.”

Craig turned back to Tweek and offered him a hand. Tweek took it and Craig helped him up on his feet. Tweek leaned up a few inches and kissed Craig who happily snaked his tongue around Tweek’s lower lip.

“I have the table and oils Pharaoh.” Clyde said as he entered the room. He froze when he saw Craig and Tweek embracing, but quickly regained his footing and asked, “Should I call for the masseuse?”

“That will not be necessary.” Craig responded. Clyde nodded and left the room with a big smile on this face leaving the massage table, oils, and a few towels.

Craig moved to the table and looked at Tweek. “Disrobe and lay face down.”

Tweek moved towards him slowly. “Disrobe? Everything?” Tweek asked bashfully. 

“You can put a towel around your waist, but it will only delay the inevitable.” Craig said with a wink.

Tweek smiled and figured he would keep his most sensitive areas covered for now, even if Craig was going to see him naked by nights end.

Tweek started to disrobe, and Craig’s eyes widen as Tweek’s bare chest came into view. Craig was excited and liked what he saw as fireworks danced in his eyes.

“C-can you please turn around?” Tweek asked as he picked up a towel.

“If I must.” Craig said playfully as he followed Tweek’s directions.

Tweek quickly removed the rest of his clothes and fastened the towel around his waist. He then laid down perfectly flat and rested his face in the soft material at the head of the table looking towards Craig.

Hearing Tweek was in position Craig turned around.

“I’m going to start applying the oils.” Craig said as he lit a few candles that Tweek hadn’t noticed until just now.

Craig put some of the massage oil in his hands and rubbed them together to ensure the oil wasn’t cold. He then put his hands on Tweek’s back.

Tweek gave a slight jolt at Craig’s touch, but relaxed as Craig’s hands started to spread the oil over his upper back and shoulders.

Tweek let out a sigh as Craig went to work.

After a few minutes Craig moved to Tweek’s lower back. He was making small circles with his fingers and pressing hard when he felt tightness.

“That feels really good Pharaoh.”

“You should really call me Craig.”

Tweek let out a squeak as Craig’s hand moved down to just above Tweek’s butt and stopped.

“How about I call you Pharaoh Craig?”

“A step in the right direction I suppose.” Craig said as he lifted his hands off of Tweek.

“Why did you stop?” Tweek asked quickly.

Craig chuckled. “Relax babe, I’m getting more oil to start on your legs.”

“Oh okay.” Tweek said as his mind spun contemplating the fact that the Pharaoh called him babe.

True to his word Craig started spreading oil on his legs a few seconds later. Craig spent a good alone five minutes on Tweek’s calves.

“I can’t believe how much tension there was in your calves.” Craig said as he departed the calves to move back to Tweek’s shoulders.

“I am a busy pyramid worker.” Tweek said peacefully.

“Not anymore.” Craig said warmly as his hands started in on Tweek’s shoulders. “You work in the palace now.”

“Oh, Craig that’s the spot.” Tweek said in a whimper.

“Am I making you feel good?”

“So good.”

Craig felt electricity go through him as he looked at Tweek turning to putty in his hands. He wanted to make this boy feel all the pleasure he could provide.

“Do you feel comfortable Tweek?”

“Yeah.” Tweek said.

Craig leaned down to Tweek’s ear and whispered, “Comfortable enough for me to take this towel off you?”

Tweek shivered at the way Craig’s breath touched his ear and at the thought of being completely naked with Craig. At the very least being face down naked was less embarrassing than being face up.

“I would feel weird being the only one without anything on…” Tweek said slowly keeping his head face down to avoid eye contact with Craig.

Craig didn’t say a thing and then Tweek heard clothes falling to the floor next to him.

Tweek turned his head to towards Craig but found Craig’s face level with his.

“Someone wanted to peak, didn’t he?”

“Gah sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

“If you let me pull that towel off you, I’ll stand up and let you look as long as you want.”

“Takeitoffnow.” Tweek said in a rush.

“What was that sexy?”

Tweek blushed and repeated, “Take it off now please.”

Craig nodded and stood up straight looking down at Tweek’s face as he removed the towel.

If anyone had been looking at Craig’s smile in reaction to Tweek’s wide eyed lust of the Pharaoh’s royal loins, they wouldn’t have recognized Craig. Craig never smiled like that.

“Impressed?” Craig said cockily.

Tweek just gulped and let out a weak, “Yeah,” not taking his eyes off Craig’s equipment.

Craig laughed. “It’s not that big Tweek.”

“Easy for you to say. I’m going to be the one that…” and then Tweek went red, and his voice trailed off.

Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek gently. When they broke apart Craig maintained Tweek’s eye level. “Don’t worry, I will get you nice and ready before then.”

Tweek nodded.

“You are beautiful.” Craig said.

“You are too.” Tweek responded breathlessly.

Craig straightened up again and started massaging Tweek’s bubble butt.

“This is exquisite.” Craig said as he kneaded Tweek’s voluptuous butt.

“Thanks.” Tweek said proudly.

“I am going to make myself at home in here.” Craig said hungrily. At this, Tweek involuntarily pushed his butt up towards Craig.

Craig let out a laugh, “Eager I see.”

Tweek just let out a whimper.

With the outside of Tweek’s butt properly massaged it was time for Craig’s fingers to explore Tweek’s special spot.

Craig put an extra dab of oil on his index finger and ran it down the middle of Tweek’s ass and started making circles around Tweek’s hole.

Tweek let out another whimper.

Craig continued making gentle circles around Tweek’s entrance for around two minutes. It was driving Tweek mad. He would go between quivering with anticipation and pushing himself up towards Craig with the hope of Craig’s finger just sliding in.

“Please Craig, just put it in already.” Tweek said in anguish.

“I’ll massage your insides after I finished your outsides.”

“But you did everything already! Arms, legs, neck, chest, butt!”

“I haven’t done the front of you. Flip over.”

If there had been any blood left in Tweek’s head when Craig asked this Tweek would have felt embarrassed and probably refused, but he had been sexually teased by this massage for so long he just relented immediately and flipped over.

“I thought I was going to have to convince you.” Craig said with a chuckle gazing at the beautiful man laying exposed in front of him.

“Oh, you know I would do anything you asked me right now.” Tweek said in a huff.

“And you love that I can do that to you.”

Tweek put the towel that had covered his privates up until a few minutes ago over his head to hide his bright red face.

Craig got more oil and did the front of Tweek’s legs. Craig was careful to avoid the object of his desire. He wanted to finish the rest of the massage first before getting to play with Tweek’s dick.

Craig moved to Tweek’s chest and Tweek let out a groan from under the towel. “Just touch me please!”

“I am touching you.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.”

Craig laughed in response while doing a little work on Tweek’s shoulders.

After another few minutes Craig had massaged almost every external part of Tweek’s body with one major exception.

Craig put his hand in the middle of Tweek’s chest and started to move south. He zigged and zagged a little on his journey. When Craig’s hand cross over Tweek’s waist onto Tweek’s left thigh Tweek threw off the towel covering his face and looked at Craig with rage in his eyes.

“I swear to the Gods if you don’t put your hand on my dick right now I will…”

Tweek cut himself off and closed his eyes because Tweek’s throbbing cock was finally in the Pharaoh’s hand.

“Is this what you wanted babe?” Craig asked as his hand started to move up and down the shaft.

“Yes Pharaoh.”

In order to have all of Tweek in his hands Craig moved his other hand to cup Tweek’s balls, which caused Tweek to whimper even louder than before. Tweek had never felt so exposed, but he wasn’t afraid.

Craig liked changing the speed of his hand while watching Tweek’s face for changes in expression. Slow and steady would have Tweek give off a more relaxed look while faster and tighter made Tweek look at Craig’s hand with lust-filled eyes.

Craig wondered what Tweek’s face would do if Craig licked the top of Tweek’s dick. Since Craig was a man of science, he figured he better experiment. He changed the speed of his hand to slow and steady, which caused Tweek to lay back with his eyes closed whimpering and letting out stray comments like, “It feels so good.”

Craig slowly bent down keeping one eye on Tweek’s face. When Craig’s tongue made contact Tweek jolted like lightening had gone through him.

“Oh Gods.” Tweek screamed in ecstasy.

Craig deemed this reaction perfect and decided to reward Tweek by separating his lips and taking the head into his mouth.

Tweek was now marveling at the site of the Pharaoh, the King of Egypt, performing fellatio on him.

Craig concentrated and ran his tongue around the head paying attention to Tweek’s slit. Tweek’s precum tasted wonderful to Craig and he wanted the rest.

To get his reward for teasing Tweek mercilessly for more than half an hour Craig opened his mouth a little more and took more of Tweek in this mouth. Craig was coming at Tweek’s dick from the side of the table but wanted to be parallel to Tweek.

While keeping Tweek’s shaft nice and cozy in his mouth Craig’s slid Tweek down the table so his legs were hanging off it by the knee. This allowed Craig to rotate to the short side of the table, all the while keeping Tweek’s delicious dick firmly in his mouth.

Tweek was blabbering now. “Oh yes Pharaoh. Please keep going. I have never felt so good.”

Craig looked up at Tweek directly in the eyes. Tweek was pleading with him. Tweek needed sweet release and by Gods Craig was going to get him there.

Craig’s left hand grasped Tweek’s right while Craigs right grasped Tweek’s left.

Somehow the hand holding made them feel closer even though Tweek had already taken up residence in Craig’s throat.

Craig was going all the way up and down Tweek’s dick now as his tongue bathed the sides and head of the shaft.

“Close.” Tweek whispered as he closed his eyes.

Craig popped off for a mere second to say, “Look me in the eyes when you fill up my stomach with your love.”

This sentence caught Tweek by surprise and he starred wildly at Craig while Craig went back to work. Craig picked up the pace and was holding Tweek’s gaze the whole time. Tweek couldn’t believe how hot Craig looked with Tweek’s dick in his mouth.

After another minute of Craig’s tongue dancing across Tweek’s dick Tweek’s eyes grew impossibly wide as a moan escaped his lips and Craig knew what was coming. One, two, three, four, five!

Craig swallowed five explosions from Tweek.

Tweek’s head fell back, and they broke eye contact and Tweek lay still as Craig continued to lick around the shaft ensuring it was nice and clean.

Craig let Tweek’s softening member leave his mouth and stood up.

“Cuddles.” Tweek whispered.

“What?” Craig asked.

“I feel so exposed. Need cuddles.”

“Anything for you.”

Craig positioned one arm under Tweek’s knees and the other behind his back as he lifted the beautiful naked man into his arms and over to the bed.

Craig laid Tweek down like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Craig proceeded to get in bed and spoon Tweek.

“You okay if I’m the big spoon?” Craig asked.

“I want to face you.” Tweek said rolling around and putting his face into the top of Craig’s chest.

Craig put his arm around Tweek and held him there.

A few minutes past and then Craig was worried Tweek was close to crying.

“What’s wrong?” Craig asked alarmed moving back a little bit to see Tweek’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Tweek sniffled. “I just feel so close to you. It’s overwhelming.”

“I feel so close to you too.”

Tweek looked up at Craig.

“I know I haven’t known you very long, but I’m falling in love with you Tweek.”

“I’m falling in love with you too Craig.” Tweek said through damp eyes.

Craig smiled, “You finally called me by my first name.”

“Well after the full body massage we should probably be on a first name basis.”

“The massage isn’t over.”

“What?” Tweek said confused.

Craig leaned into Tweek’s ear. “You don’t remember? I still have the massage your insides.”

Tweek squeaked and hid his face in Craig’s chest again.

Craig thought this was the cutest thing in the world and said, “Let’s cuddle a little more and when you are ready just bite my ear.”

Tweek giggled and burrowed himself further into Craig’s chest. Tweek needed a few minutes to gather himself before Craig, literally, royally fucked him.

They held each other for around ten minutes before Tweek scooted up to kiss Craig slowly before moving to Craig’s left ear for a little love bite.

“Ready to finish the massage?” Craig asked.

Tweek nodded eagerly.

Craig made to get up but Tweek grabbed him around the waist. “Where are you going?” Tweek asked worried.

“Relax babe. I am getting some more of the oils to help me slide in easier.”

“Oh, that’s smart.” Tweek said releasing Craig.

Craig quickly procured the oils and laid back down next to Tweek.

“Face the other way.”

Tweek gulped and flipped to face away from Craig.

Craig’s lips found Tweek’s neck as Craig’s left hand lifted Tweek’s left thigh to give Craig’s other hand access.

Craig’s index finger made a lazy circle around Tweek’s entrance and Tweek let out a whimper.

Craig’s lips left Tweek’s neck and moved to the ear. “May I?”

“Please Pharaoh.”

Craig smiled before biting Tweek’s ear gently and pushing into the blond with his index finger.

Tweek let out a whimper.

“Was that sexy sound from the finger or the bite?” Craig asked seductively as he started moving his finger slowly around inside Tweek.

“B-both.” 

“Turn your face towards me.”

Tweek complied and turned his head as far as he could towards Craig. Their lips met a little awkwardly due to the angle, but at the same moment he felt Craig’s tongue gently enter his mouth Craig added a second finger and Tweek moaned into the kiss.

Tweek’s mine was completely shut down. All he could do was feel the pleasure of Craig’s fingers and lips.

The kiss broke apart when Tweek’s neck started to hurt a little from the strain of turning it so far. Craig settled behind him to gently kiss his neck.

Now that he had two fingers inside Tweek Craig started to scissor them a little to open Tweek up.

It was clear Tweek liked this, but he wasn’t whimpering as loudly anymore, and Craig needed to hear more noises. Craig started to curl his fingers. After another minute Craig must have touch something special inside Tweek because Tweek screamed in pleasure.

“Again. Touch that again.”

“Giving orders now Tweek?” Craig said with a devilish grin no one could see.

“Do. It. Again.”

“You mean this?”

Tweek whimpered and pushed back further onto Craig’s fingers.

Craig added a third finger and bit Tweek’s neck gently.

“I think I’m ready Craig.” Tweek said frantically.

“You think you are ready?” 

“Yes.”

“Anything for you Tweek.”

Craig withdrew his fingers and Tweek let out a stifled sob.

“Are you alright?” Craig asked a little worried.

“I just feel so empty now.”

Craig turned Tweek from laying on his side to his back and leaned down to kiss him.

Tweek was hungry for Craig and it showed in the kiss. It was definitely a little sloppy.

Craig’s lips left Tweek, and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I love you Tweek.”

Tweek’s eyes widened in surprise and Craig just smiled down at him. Tweek responded, “I love you too.”

Craig’s smile grew even wider, and he kissed Tweek on the nose before withdrawing to lift Tweek’s legs up.

Tweek was pleased that Craig appeared to be setting them up for missionary. That felt like a nice safe place to start.

Tweek grabbed his legs around the back of the knees as Craig went to lube himself to make it as easy as possible on Tweek.

When Craig returned, he smiled at a very exposed Tweek.

“You look amazing like that.”

Tweek went red. “Hurry up this is an embarrassing position.”

Craig lined himself up and teased the hole with the head of his dick while Tweek whined waiting for Craig to enter him.

For a second time Craig asked, “May I?”

“Yes.”

Craig pushed into the man of his dreams. Craig was barely two inches in, but it was the best feeling he had ever felt. Craig had relations with several people before Tweek, but nothing felt like this.

If Craig was being honest, he would have admitted his feelings for Tweek was what probably set the experience apart, but in that moment, he would have sworn Tweek had the tightest, warmest hole in all of Egypt.

Tweek was letting out whimpers and groans non-stop. Tweek had a few partners as well, but no one had ever spent even half as much time as Craig did on the foreplay and preparation. Craig was probably the biggest of all his sexual partners, but he went in easily than most because he had relaxed Tweek inside and out so thoroughly before making love to him.

Craig pushed in a little more and made it halfway. Tweek let out a grown and whispered, “More. Give me more.”

“Are you sure, I can hold it here for a while.” Craig said as he leaned down the kiss Tweek’s chest.

“More. Now.”

Craig liked how Tweek was clear with what made him feel good and pushed in a little further.

Tweek let out a cry of pain.

“Are you alright?” Craig asked worried looking into Tweek’s eyes, which were glassy.

“Yeah, I just need a minute.”

“I’d give you an eternity if you asked.”

“Kiss me.” Tweek said as his heart filled with emotions.

Craig followed his order and leaned down to kissed Tweek.

As their lips danced together Tweek adjusted to more of Craig inside him. Even though the initial entry had been easier than normal Craig’s fingers hadn’t gone this deep. Really no one had ever been this deep. 

When the kiss broke up Tweek asked, “How much is left?”

“You don’t have to take it all. I can limit myself as I move in and out.”

“How much is left?”

“Not much, maybe two inches.”

“I want them now.”

Craig looked into Tweek’s eyes and started to move forward. Tweek was biting his bottom lip when Craig finally bottomed out.

“You have all of me Tweek.”

“You have all of me Craig.” Tweek said in a muffled whimper.

They kissed again and after a few minutes Craig decided it was time to start thrusting.

Craig pulled back slowly and withdrew about halfway before going back in. Tweek let out a moan.

Craig liked kissing Tweek but wanted to see more of his body, so Craig straightened up.

He looked down as his cock slowly entered and exited the hot blond. The site was electrifying. Craig’s eyes rose and rested upon Tweek’s chest. Tweek had a hard job and his body showed it. His pecs were defined, but his stomach was smooth and flat. He also had a few scars. Craig wanted to kiss him and would – but not before his eyes finished the tour.

Tweek’s eyes were closed, and his mouth was open as he whimpered continuously. His blond hair was an absolute mess, which caused Craig to let out a laugh.

“Less laughing more fucking. Pick up the pace I can take it.”

“Okay Bossy.” Craig said playfully as he sped up.

After another few minutes of this Craig asked, “I’m getting close. Do you want to switch positions or stay here?”

“I want to ride you.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Craig removed himself from Tweek and laid down on his back beside Tweek. Tweek let out a sigh as he sat up.

Tweek crouched over Craig facing him and lined up Craig’s massive member.

Craig’s eyes were trained on Tweek’s face as Tweek started sinking down. The image of Tweek biting his bottom lip with his eyes closed as he slowly sunk down Craig’s desk was mesmerizing.

Once Tweek was all the way on he let out a moan. “So good.”

“You feel even better.”

“Not possible. I feel perfectly filled.”

“I feel perfectly wrapped. All warm and tight.”

“It’s like we fit together.”

“Yeah.” Craig said starting to thrust up a little into Tweek.”

Tweek took this hint to start moving himself up and down.

Tweek looked fucking hot bouncing up and down on the Pharaoh.

Craig’s left hand moved to Tweek’s cock and started stroking it.

“Watch out. I might explode all over you.” Tweek warned after a minute of this.

“That’s okay.”

“It would be awkward.” Tweek said as he continued to bounce.

“You are literally riding me right now. Don’t worry about awkward.”

Tweek didn’t respond and merely kept bouncing with his eyes closed in bliss.

Craig continued, “Think of it as an excuse for us to take a warm bath together before bed.”

“With bubbles?”

“I’m the fucking Pharaoh. Of course, there will be bubbles.”

“Then start stroking faster when you get close.”

“Tell me how much you love my dick baby.”

“It feels so good Pharaoh. I will feel so empty after.”

“Go on.” Craig said feeling the early signs that his orgasm was coming.

“It massages every single inch of my insides.”

“Say my name.” Craig said as he started to stoke Tweek faster.

“Pharaoh.” 

“No, my name.” Craig growled as he picked up the pace on Tweek’s dripping cock and Tweek started plunging up and down on his dick so hard he was a little worried his thighs would have bruises in the morning.

Tweek shook his head as if to say, ‘not yet.’

“Say it now.” Craig commanded as Tweek cock expanded in his hand.

Tweek shook his head again.

“Now Tweek.”

“Craig.” Tweek said in a broken whine just as he came.

Hearing his name tumble out of Tweek’s mouth like a pray combined with the warm fluid hitting his abs, pecs, and neck pushed Craig to orgasm.

Tweek continued to ride to get Craig all the way through the orgasm, but it was clear the moment he felt the throbs subside Tweek would collapse.

Craig let out a little moan when his orgasm passed and Tweek fell onto his chest. Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek, and they laid there recovering from the high.

Once their breathing slowed Craig spoke first.

“I have never had an experience like that.”

“Me neither.” Tweek said, still laying on Craig’s cum covered chest.

A few seconds passed and then Craig felt something making its way up the bed.

“Oh shit Stripe, when did you get here?” Craig asked as Stripe came up to nuzzle Craig’s hand.

“Shit, did Stripe see or hear what we did?” Tweek said a little embarrassed.

“Probably the tail end, and don’t be embarrassed Tweek. I’m sure Clyde heard us; his room isn’t far from here.”

Tweek let out a grown of embarrassment.

“Now Stripe, you better run along. This bed is covered in massage oil and other fluids. I don’t want to have to order someone to clean those things off of you.”

Stripe appeared to get the message and scurried away.

Tweek looked up at Craig laughing.

“You laugh, but it’s not fun to clean dried fluids off them.” Craig said jokingly.

“Oh, that’s disgusting.”

“It’s not my fault they just show up!”

“You are the one that lets them roam free.”

“Fair enough.”

“Speaking of cleaning things, let’s get that bath going.”

Craig agreed and they headed for the bathroom to clean themselves up.

The bath was wonderful and relaxing. It also involved a lot of kissing.

Tweek was surprised when they entered the bedroom an hour later the bed’s sheets had been changed and it was perfectly made.

“Clyde is really on top of things.”

“He is a good guy.” Craig said nodding.

Craig extinguished the lights and got into bed with Tweek.

Craig smiled to himself as he heard Stripe moving across the floor below him. All of his favorite things were so close by. Stripe under the bed, Clyde a few rooms down and Tweek in his arms.

“Night Craig.”

“Night Tweek.”

“I love you Craig.”

“I love you Tweek.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the journey!


End file.
